A New Member
by Crazy-dreamz
Summary: What if Bella crosses to the dark side after Edward leaves? Bella is set a mission by the Volturi to go undercover while living with a very familiar family. Does she Successfully complete the mission? Or does she finally follow her heart?
1. Deciding

A.n- I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.

By Crazy-dreamz :)

It was two months after Edward left, I didn't hear, didn't see, and didn't feel anymore. The first month, all who loved me fought, still I didn't notice as my mind was centered on agony, self hate and _him_. Charlie and Renee did everything they could just to get their daughter back, just for me to smile. I was selfish. By the end of the second month they all sadly gave up and I was still dazed by the loss of it all. Agony and grief were my constant companions. I did every little task with all of my concentration just for those few seconds of forgetting.

I did everything as dangerously as possible because I had nothing to lose, nothing to live for.

I was walking in the woods, I can't describe what happened as everything happened in a blur, out of sequence, but I remember the conversation that helped me gain my sanity.

"Well, I never expected to see you here Isabella." Said a voice. I hadn't been able to tell the differences in voices but this particular voice was different from all the ones I had heard in two months. I turned around and felt something unexpected….surprise.

Aro. The Volturi.

Ed-_he _and I had talked about it only a few weeks before he left and took half of me with him.

"Likewise." I said in a monotone

"…and I see that you are still human." He said matter of factly. Hopefully they will eat me.

"What do you mean by still?" I asked in a monotone.

"Word gets around, young one." I gave him a blank look.

"Now, you do realize that if you are not turned you pose a threat to us." He said matter of factly.

I nodded. I need to end my pain. He gazed at me with interest.

"You seem to have no fear. You do realize you are to be killed?" he said in a feather light voice.

I stared straight into his eyes. "Do what you need to. I don't care anymore." I stated flatly.

"But what about Edward? Won't it break his heart?" he said in an innocent tone. I flinched at his name.

"I don't think Edward-_flinch_-would really mind…" I trailed of quietly as I looked at the ground. As I looked up, had excitement and longing in his eyes.

"Isabella, I truly do not want to kill you. You are in agony and have no more life in you, but if you become a member of the Volturi, you will be strong and needed. You will have a purpose."

As the words started to seep in, I asked myself what I really wanted. I wanted it be like before when Edward loved me, when everything seemed to ooze out colour and vibrancy, but I know that there was no possibility of that happening. I needed to be released from the past and have people need _me_, that way I could never get hurt again.

I looked up and into his hopeful, longing eyes.

"I won't be killed. I want to become part of the Volturi." I declared softly.

"I promise you that you have made a right choice, Isabella." He rejoiced.

"Now, the process is painful so I will have Alec use his power on you.' I nodded a bit uncertainly.

"Don't worry young Isabella; you are one of us now." He said softly, almost grandfatherly.

"Thank you Aro." Was the last thing that left my lips before the darkness took over. I once again felt feeling…


	2. mission

a.n- I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.

By Crazy-Dreamz :)

I walked into my room and dropped the bags on my chair near the window. I flopped on my bed and sighed a relieved sigh as I had finished that shopping trip with Jane. I remember that at the start Jane had hated me because she was afraid I would steal her spotlight, but as she got to know me and I her, we became close friends. I looked around the room and saw my book collection. It contained nearly every book under the sun. I remember when I first became a vampire; I would never read as it reminded me of Edward. I couldn't even say his name….

"Bella, can I come in?" followed a voice after a knock. _Oh no…_

What do I do, what do I do? Why can't he just leave me alone? Doesn't he understand me when I say _'Not interested'? _

"I know you're in there Isabella……Don't pretend." Felix said cheekily.

I desperately looked around my room for any type of escape route, I glanced at my window opening to the forest and I got a brainwave. _Bingo. _I walked up to my window and bent the closest Oak tree so I could climb onto it. It _would _be kind of obvious if anyone saw a flying vampire….

"ok, I'm going to come in anywa-where did she go???" I covered the window with climbing ferns just as he opened the door. Jeez…..my power comes in really handy at times….

For any of you that are wondering what my power is, well my thoughts are still private and I can control Earth, plants ect, which explains my next part. Instead of the average crimson red or topaz gold……..I have _emerald green_ eyes. No one has figured out the true reason behind my green eyes, but the logical answer would be because I can control plants.

The tree lowered me onto the ground and I decided to laze around on the grass, but as I annoyingly do, I started to think again. I pictured my human self and my vampire self. I used to have straight, plain hair. Now it's a glossy golden brown which tumbles into curls to my elbows. My skin was ivory and is now a pale luminous white, just like all vampires. My body used to have no shape, now I have soft curves. My eyes used to be a plain, ordinary brown, now they are a vibrant green. _Just like when Edward was human_.

_Edward is in the past, forget about him._ I snapped at myself.

I don't want to admit it, but each time something reminds me of him or the Cullen's, my un-healed heart throbs around the raw edges. Even after twenty years….

"why can't I just forget about him…?" I whisper to myself.

I heard footsteps and stiffened, why can't Felix just leave me alone? I turned my head and realized it wasn't Felix. I let out a sigh.

"Don't worry Bella, I'm not Felix." Alex teased.

Alec and Felix are completely different, thank god. He is more like a little brother, even though he is technically at least a hundred years older than me.

"You got me there." I said with a smirk. He smiled.

"Nice escape there, it was hilarious to watch from Aro's window!" he said humorously.

"what were you doing in Aro's office?" I asked.

"oh, he told me he wants you in his study right now."

"oh, right. Ok. Thanks." I ruffled his hair before I left. He is such a spunk.

I walked the ancient corridors into Aro's office. I knocked quietly and heard Aro's voice tell me to come in.

"Hello Caius, Marcus, Aro." I murmured. They all greeted me.

"take a seat Isabella." Aro politely told me.

"what do you need me for?" I inquired as I read their poker faces.

"well we have a favour to ask of you…" Aro trailed off.

"Alright, well, what is it?"

"well we have a coven of vampires which have brought in an unknown female vampire and we need you to go undercover and live with them for a while to obtain some inside information." I could detect Aro's anxiousness under his calm façade and the tension in the room. Why are they anxious?

"well alright, but can I ask why you are all so anxious?" I questioned.

They all looked at one another seeming to decide who answers my question. No-one seemed to want to do it. Marcus sighed.

"Isabella, the new vampire could be dangerous." He seemed not to be able to finish his sentence.

"well, that's where my powers come in handy…." I trailed off wryly.

"what else is there, I know your hiding something from me." I said firmly. What could they be hiding?

"well, we believe you are most suited to this mission than anyone in the Volturi." He concluded. Why can't they just spit it out?

"It's not like I'm going to live with the Olympic coven!" I said dryly.

They all looked at each other fearfully.

OH………………..NO.

"WHAT????" I screeched.

"Isabella, you are the only one who _can_ do this. we wouldn't ask it from you if that wasn't so." Aro said desperately.

How could they do this to me?

"I CAN'T AND WILL NOT GO AND LIVE WITH THE CULLENS. I WANT TO HAVE NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS MISSION." I yelled manically.

"please, Isabella." Marcus pleaded.

"NO." I said firmly. My eyes blazing.

"He won't know it's you."

"what?"

"He won't know it's you. None of them will." Marcus said quickly and desperately.

"how will they not know, they will realize it's me. I mean, I _look_ roughly the same." I said dismissfully.

"We have a potion, and before you accuse that of being all Harry Potter crap, just listen." Caius said firmly.

_What?_

"We have a potion that you inhale which will allow you to disguise yourself for a month. When you want to remove the disguise temporarily, it will automatically switch off and switch back on when you want it again." Aro explained.

"So they won't know it's me?' I inquired hiding my desperation.

"no." he said in a final tone.

"I will do this if you promise to _never_ make me do _anything _with Felix again." I bargained.

"YES." Aro said excitedly.

"well gentlemen, you have an unfair deal." I declared with no enthusiasm.

"excellent." Caius murmured.

Why can't I be left alone……


	3. Laura Shore

a.n- I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.

By Crazy-Dreamz :)

I decided to spend my last few hours out in the forest, sitting on the soft, green grass, just thinking. Aro, Cauis and I had just finished deliberating my name and how I would be presented to the Cullens. Will I pretend I was hurt and the Cullen's have to rescue me?

I decided against that. I'm not weak.

Would they just send me there? Everyone disagreed with that.

"Why don't we just pretend to want to get rid of you and persuade Carlisle to take you in?" Caius said sarcastically.

"Caius, my dear brother- what a good idea!" exclaimed Aro.

"You can't be serious…" I said flatly.

"Why of course!" Aro said.

"b-but, Aro! Do you think they are _that _stupid? They will obviously know that I'm some sort of spy and part of the Volturi." I all but shouted. I was hiding behind a mask of out-rage and annoyance, but I knew deep down inside, I was dying to see him again even if was only a polite glance. I really hated that.

"Isabella, I'm hurt! Do you think I'm that idiotic? I can be a _very _good actor when I want to be." Aro stated.

"But by you being a 'very good actor' won't help the situation." I said in an obvious tone.

"Isabella, I will pretend that we turned you into a vampire for your powers, but you ended up having none which means I want to get rid of you."

"FINE. Do whatever you need to do to not make them _hate_ me. I'm going to pack."

"I bid you farewell."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. As to you." I said in a bored voice.

Which leads me back to right now. I listened as the birds were chirping and I watched as the sun set. I feel a bit guilty as my power allows me to be surrounded by animals, colours, happiness, but I have never been able to appreciate it properly.

I must admit, even though it's to myself, I'm in a bitter mood. I don't know why my past has to be in my present. Why can't I just move on…..?

I spent the rest of the short few hours I had left pondering of all their reactions to this new stranger. Has Edward moved on like he said he had? Do I still hold a place anywhere in his heart? Does Alice still think of me? Do _any_ of them think of me?

All of these questions were buzzing around in my head but one question made me either buzz with excitement and happiness or made me shake with fear.

Will they know it's me?

WMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMW

**Airport near Forks**

I inhaled the potion before leaving and my appearance changed. My long, chocolate brown hair was now Pitch black, dead straight and up to my shoulders. I still had my emerald green eyes, my lips are plumper and I was the palest vampire I had ever seen. My name is Laura Shore and I hate the Volturi.

The trip was horrible, I was nervous and frustrated. Once I arrived at the airport, I spotted them straight away. My heart heaved at the sight of six inhumanly beautiful vampires. Edward didn't come...

But I was Laura now and I did not know these vampires, which means I can't be surprised that there is only six of them. I really hope I can act now…

As I walked towards them, a very surprised Carlisle came forward.

"You must be Laura Shore." He said while extending his hand. I nodded.

"I am Carlisle, and this is Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper and Esme." He said while gesturing to each of them.

"It's good to meet you," I tried to say meekly.

"Likewise, we ar-"

"I am soo happy to meet you!!! I was soo excited when I heard the news that you were coming!" Alice interrupted just before she almost leaped out of Jasper's protective arms and came to tightly embrace me.

Even though I could most possibly be a spy for the Volturi, a vampire with hidden deadly powers and a threat to all the family, Alice embraced me as if she knew me all her life. That is so Alice.

I acted surprised and a bit timid but all I wanted was to hug her tightly and cry, I missed her so much.

Jasper looked suspicious and protective but he let Alice walk next to me with her arm linked with mine.

"Oh, Laura! I almost forgot, I got you a whole new wardrobe but if you don't like the clothes, we can go shopping tomorrow?" If I didn't already know Alice I would be wary and even a bit….scared. I need to act wary and timid.

"Oh…ah, thanks Alice, but it's alright…" I trailed off. She looked disappointed.

"Alice, I think you're scaring her." Emmett snickered from behind us.

"I am not!"

"Are too!"

"Emmett shut up."

"Children, please, behave." Esme chided, with that everyone was quiet.

As we got to the car, Alice and Emmett had joked with me and asked me questions. Rosalie was distant and looked bored, that hasn't really changed much…

The drive to the grand white mansion that I remember from almost a dream was actually quite calm and pleasurable. Everyone described each other and bickered just like a blood-related family would. They told me stories- which I had already heard of- of the mischief that Emmett had gotten up to when he got bored once. This was the first time in so many years that I actually smiled with happiness.

We arrived at the mansion and I followed Alice into the house. I walked in and the place looked the same as it had when I was human. We ended in the lounge room and then I almost fell apart.

Edward.

"Oh! We forgot to mention Edward." Alice said.

"Edward, this is Laura shore." Alice introduced me. He nodded.

He just nodded. I felt like sobbing but I remembered he didn't know who Laura shore was and even if he knew it was me, I would make no difference. I better say something, they seem to be expecting an answer….

"Umm…nice to meet you." I said timidly

"Well, come on. I'll show you to your room." Alice said after an awkward moment.

"Pleases dear, make yourself at home." Esme said kindly.

Alice started to lead me when I heard an unfamiliar voice.

"Uhhhh……HELLO? I haven't been introduced…"

Alice and Emmett sighed.

"Laura, I did _almost_ forget. This is Alison." Alice said in a tight voice.

"Hi Alison." I said awkwardly.

"Edward, I need to hunt. Want to come with me?" I felt a sharp stab of jealousy as she brushed his fringe out of his eyes and batted hers.

"Actually, I don't need to."

"But I'll get lonely…" she trailed off in a small voice.

"Fine I'll come." He said with a playful sigh.

"Bye, _Lauren_." Alison said in an innocent voice.

"It's _Laura_, Ashley." I said in an equally innocent tone. She glared at me before tugging on Edward's arm. I watched them leave and felt like I was going to crumble any minute. He did move on…

"Don't worry, Laura." Alice sighed.

"Edward is just a little…_distant_ with everybody…." She trailed off. Could they see the pain in my eyes… oh _crap_, Jasper! Think happy thoughts, think happy thoughts…

"What do you mean?" I tried to act surprised.

"He seems….ahh…_nice_." I tried to say innocently.

Alice rolled her eyes and giggled. "You don't _have _to like everyone Laura."

I looked away. If only she knew what I was feeling now…

"You remind me so much of Bel-don't worry." Alice said sadly. What? She actually remembers me…..

"Anyway, we need to get you up into your room." She said after a few seconds.

"I just want to say….thank you Alice." I said quietly.

She smiled.

"Come on!"


	4. Questions

A.n- I do not own twilight or any of its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.

By Crazy-dreamz :)

Alice and I had just left my room and we were headed to the lounge room. We had just unpacked and Alice had painted my toenails a pitch black to match my hair. Jasper was sitting on the white couch reading a thick book and Emmett was playing a video game of some sort. I felt…weird. Part of me was happy and somewhat at peace while the other part was envious and miserable. I can't explain the pain that went through me when I saw the interaction between Edward and Alison. _I _was the one who had that life once…..

I didn't notice when jasper looked up from his book with an incredulousexpression.

"Ahh…..Laura, are you alright?" he asked quietly.

_Crap_. Damn vampire powers….

"Umm….ye-"I stuttered before Alice interjected, "he's can feel your emotions."

Like I already didn't know tha-CRAP. Must act like I am amazed….

"What?" I asked in an amazed tone.

"I can feel what people around me are feeling and even manipulate them." Jasper explained a bit suspiciously.

"Wow…." I trailed off. I really hope they fall for it.

"Uhhh…..What about Alice?" I asked trying to maneuver the subject in another direction.

"Oh, I can see the future." Alice said in a matter-of-factly tone.

"Wow." I simply said.

"Does anyone else have any other powers?" I asked innocently.

"Edward can read minds." Alice said.

I pushed all my other feelings and thoughts aside because I now needed to find information about Alison. This is my mission. My temporary mission. I don't belong here.

"What about Alison?" I asked.

"Well, except for being _very _irritating, she has no powers that we know of." Alice half giggled, half sighed.

"Laura, can I ask you a question?" Jasper put down his book and asked me quietly.

"Ahh….yeah. Ok." I stammered.

"Why are your eyes bright green?" He asked.

By now, Emmett had put down his controller and turn to face us, Carlisle had come to sit on the couch with a glint of excitement in his eyes, Esme took a seat next to him and Rosalie leaned on the wall.

My mind was in a frenzy. Will I let out any secrets or clues to who I really am? If I do, what will _they _do? What should I say?

Aro said not to tell them I have powers but as I looked around into the eyes of the Cullens….I knew I could trust them.

"Well….I…" I hesitated.

Ok the plan is that you pretended to have no powers so that the Volturi will want to get rid of me.

"My green eyes reflect upon my power, actually." I said nervous tone.

Their faces were priceless.

"Wha-what? Aro said you had no powers!" Jasper exclaimed.

Alice just smiled a knowing smile. She knew I was Bella all along…

"I hid it from them." I said in a slightly defeated tone.

"How could you do that? Aro can read minds, past and present thoughts." Carlisle said in an astonished voice.

"I can block my mind to powers which affect me from the inside." I tried to explain.

"That still doesn't explain your green eyes though." Emmett interjected.

"Well….I can also control earth. As in flowers and plants. I am guessing-from common logic- that my eyes reflect my power." I tried to explain.

Carlisle seemed not to notice that he was smiling.

"Whoa….talk about multi talented." Emmett scoffed. Rosalie started to file her nails.

"Can you show us something you could do?" Jasper asked.

"Well…umm….ok." I said a bit awkwardly.

I looked around the living room and spotted some roses in a vase. I focused on the colour of the roses and changed the white to a bloody red.

"Cool." Alice said. "Can you do that with clothes?" she excitedly asked.

"Ahh…no. tragic, isn't it?" I dramatically sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Damn." Alice looked really disappointed.

"What can you do, Emmett?" I asked in an innocent tone.

"He can break the most things in a minute." Jasper said before Emmett could reply.

"- and dirty the most clothes." Alice glared at Emmett's slightly ripped and stained pants.

"-Heyy…it wasn't _my _fault! Jasper ripped it while we were wrestling!" Emmett accused.

"-He can also be the most childish vampire." Rosalie said and rolled her eyes.

"-_Actually_, I am the strongest vampire you'll ever meet." Emmett said proudly.

"–and the stupidest." Jasper said in a final tone.

"Will you please just _shut up_?" Emmett said before throwing the remote at Jasper's head.

"You're strong, but I'm quick." Jasper taunted.

"Boys, _please_. Stop throwing things, you will break the house." Esme scolded while hiding her own smile.

We all heard the door open and saw Edward and Alison walk in. Alice and I turned our heads just in time to catch Alison glaring at me. Alice glared at her just before turning back to me as Edward glanced at us.

"I really don't like her and I think Edward doesn't either." Alice whispered so quietly that only I could hear her before staring pointedly at them.

Alison was batting her eyes and trying to grab Edward's hand but Edward shook her off. He took a seat opposite Alice, Jasper and I and left a furious Alison beside the piano.

"Hello Laura." Edward said quietly while staring intently at me.

"Hi." I said before looking down.

"Hi, _Laura_." Alison said before taking a seat next to Rosalie. She leaned casually against Rosalie as if they were the best of friends before Rosalie glared at her and shook her off. Is it wrong to feel a bit better??

"Laura, we haven't discussed your hunting habits yet. Our family refrains from drinking human blood. We drink animal blood as a substitute." Carlisle explains.

"Oh…yeah, don't worry. I don't drink human blood either." I replied.

"Fascinating." Carlisle whispered.

"But…._How_ do you _not _drink blood when you were a newborn living in Volterra?' Jasper asked astonishingly.

"Well….I have a natural aversion to human blood because of my power and I hate the idea of taking the person's life away." I clarified.

"Oh my….so you don't even _like _human blood?" Emmett asked.

"No."

"Wow, _amazing, _you don't like human blood. Fascinating. Now can we do something….I'm bored." Alison complained. Alice glared. Edward sighed. Esme didn't look like she had heard Alison's complaining but had a concerned expression on her face.

"How long has it been since you last hunted, sweetie?" She asked in a worried voice.

"Umm…about four days…" I trailed off. I actually don't remember.

"Well, you need to hunt. Alice and Jasper can come with you." Esme said.

"Oh, it's ok. They probably have already hunted…" I trailed off.

"Wait Rosalie and I haven't hunted yet. We'll go." Alice offered.

"Yeah, I guess." Rosalie said.

"Well…I'll come as well." Alison said desperately.

"But….you just went." Emmett pointed out.

"Yeah, but…..I…ahh……." she stuttered.

"You're not coming. Help Esme clean instead." Rosalie snapped.

"Ahh…no, Alison. It's ok. Don't worry about cleaning, I can do it myself." Esme faltered.

"Fine. Jasper, Emmett, Edward and I can do something together." Alison retorted. Edward, Emmett and Jasper all had exasperated facial expressions.

"Sorry, need to……fix my car." Edward quickly said before bolting outside.

"I need to research something." Jasper said before running into the study.

"-and I….need to….use the internet. Bye." Emmett said before disappearing to somewhere in the house. Alison glared at us and flopped onto the couch.

"O-kay! Let's go hunt!" Alice giggled.

"Have a nice time, Alison." Rosalie innocently said before heading outside.


	5. Hunting for embarrassment

A.n- I do not own twilight or any of its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.

By Crazy-Dreamz :)

I felt the annoying burn in my throat mute as the hot blood slid down it. I pushed the fourth elk carcass off of me and decided I wasn't hungry anymore. Alice and Rosalie were somewhere in the forest and I had a bit of time on my hands.

"Always time to think…" I muttered to myself.

I looked around at where I was standing and took the chance to feel relieved that I was alone in the thick forest. I might as well practice my powers….there's nothing else to do except go back to the house and face Alison again which I rather not do right now. I looked around once more and noticed the soft green grass, the twisting willow trees and the purple flowers growing around me. I sat down, crossed my legs and focused on the slightly dead rose bush on the far left corner near the twisting trees. I imagined it to grow until it made a dome-like mould around me. I decided to change the rose's colours from pink to red. I then focused on the twisting willow trees and imagined them to grow taller.

I focused on the sight around me, the rose-bush cave surrounding me, the ancient willow trees, and the soft sounds of life around me….

I lay on my back and closed my eyes. I listened to the sounds around me, the birds chirping, some wind-chimes twinkling a few miles away, the sound of rustling in the bushes……peace.

Wait, what? _Rosebushes rustling_?

My body went into full defense mode; I automatically jumped up and listened to every tiny sound around me. My nose told me that the thing was a vampire, but even a vampire couldn't be _that_ quiet…. I looked around and could see the micro-movement in the rosebush with my inhuman eyesight. I acted without thinking and pounced on the possible vampire, but it was _really_ quick. I landed with my back on the floor with'OOF'. The vampire pinned my arms down and ginned.

"If your aim is to kill me, it isn't going to work." He whispered amusingly.

What beautiful voice….

Wait; snap out of it Bella- this guy is trying to KILL you!

"I won't just kill you, but I will also deeply scar you" I said through my teeth. He grinned and started chuckling, but as he slightly loosened his grip on my wrists I flipped back landing on my feet and pinned _him_ down with my powers. A few years ago I found that I can make grass unbreakable when I use my powers on it.

I leaned over him and whispered in his ear; "still proud?"

I then gave him a proper look……which made me wish I could go hide under a rock for the rest of eternity.

The vampire was…_Edward_.

"Oh crap." I whispered.

"I have no more pride." Edward said seriously.

"I am soo sorry, I-I-I thought you were someone else and-and-"

"Can you just please help me up?" Edward asked with a sigh but as I looked into his eyes, I saw amusement.

"Right, yeah." I removed the grass straps and helped him up.

"Again, I'm really sorry, did I hurt you? Oh my god, where did I hurt you? I am such an idiot." I said in a rush before Edward stopped me.

"Hey, it's alright, I'm fine. All you did was made me less of a man." Edward chuckled.

I sighed in relief and grinned.

"Why were you hiding in the bushes anyway?" I said with a coy smile.

"Well….uh….I….I was watching you use your power." He stammered.

"Uh-huh. I will pretend to believe that excuse." I said with a sideway glance. Oh my….did I just say that ALOUD?? What the hell?

"What else can you do with your powers apart from making me lose my pride?" Edward said sarcastically.

"Um…well….ok, look at this." I focused on the scene around me and made the season change. From spring to summer to autumn to winter and to spring again.

"Fascinating." Edward whispered.

"It's ok." I said a shyly.

He turned to face me with a slightly embarrassed expression on his face.

"I apologize for how Alison has been treating you. It isn't fair and I haven't stopped it. She_ can_ be nice but she doesn't really……show it." Edward finished off a bit awkwardly.

"I haven't really noticed anything." I said while I looked down. He _does _like her or he wouldn't be defending her.

He put his finger under my chin and made me look at him in the eyes. "It still isn't fair." He whispered. He leaned his head in and I found myself leaning in as well.

"Shut UP Rosalie, they're going to hear us!" I heard a voice whisper angrily.

Edward and I jumped and I disentangled myself from his arms. What the HELL was I DOING?

"Hello Alice, Rosalie." Edward glared at the tree before we both heard a sigh and Rosalie and Alice emerged.

"Hi, Laura…Edward." Alice said a bit ashamed.

"Uhhh….hi." I said after a moment of awkward silence.

I stared at anything but Edward for the longest seconds of my life before saying; "umm……well, I'm done hunting. Rosalie did you bring your car?" I said in a rushed tone.

"No, Laura. We_ walked_ here." Rosalie said with an evil glint in her eyes.

"Oh, right. Umm….well, I need to have a shower." I blurted out. Edward looked as if he would be going red as a tomato if it were possible. _What_ did I just say?

"I mean, I….I have to go. Bye…Edward." I said without looking at him and bolting into the forest.

Just seconds later, Rosalie and Alice were in front of me.

"_What _was_ that?" _Rosalie saidwith wide eyes.

"Nothing."

"It didn't _look_ like nothing."

"Why were you two spying on me anyway?"

"We weren't _spying_; we were looking for you when we saw you and _Edward_ basically about to makeout."

"We were NOT going to MAKEOUT!" I defended myself.

"It sure didn't look like that." Rosalie scoffed.

Rosalie was about to say something else before we all heard something;

'EVERYBODY MAKES MISTAKES. EVERYBODY HAS THOSE DAYS. 1, 2, 3, 4!"

"What is that?" I said trying to change the subject.

"It's my phone." Rosalie sighed.

"Why is your ringtone a Hannah Montana song?" I was truly asking now.

"Emmett." It took her one word to explain.

'EVERYBODY MAKES MISTAKES. EVERYBODY HAS THOSE DAYS. EVERYBODY KNOWS WHAT, WHAT I'M TALKIN BOUT'. EVERYBODY GETS THAT WAY, YEAH!'

"Well, why don't you pick it up?" I asked. Alice giggled.

"Emmett did something to it so that I can only pick it up until the chorus, and I can't change it because he has a lock on it." Rosalie half sighed, half yelled.

'SOMETIMES I'M IN A JAM. I'VE GOTTA MAKE A PLAN. IT MIGHT BE CRAZY. I'LL DO IT ANYWAY.'

"Listen, I'll walk ahead." Rosalie sighed.

As she left us, she left Alice and me alone. Alice turned and stared at me.

"I knew it." She simply said.

"wh-what?" what does she know.

"Edward likes you." Oh thank goodness….she doesn't know. Wait. Edward _likes _me?

"He likes me as a friend, he's with Alison." I looked down.

"Take a better look." She said simply.

Is it her job to confuse me? Take a better look?

She looked at me and giggled.

"come on, let's head back." Alice said with a smile.

**Song "nobody's perfect belongs to Miley Cyrus/Hannah Montana. **


	6. Suspicions

A.n- I do not own twilight or any of its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.

By crazy-dreamz :)

As Alice and I walked back to the house, I couldn't help but notice that she kept stealing glances at me. I ignored them because I had more pressing issues to deal with. First was Alison. The Cullen's thought that she didn't have any powers whatsoever, but for some unknown reason I had a hunch. It's like….I could almost _feel _a faint linger of magic when I was near her. I mentally slapped myself for watching too many fantasy movies like Harry Potter and Stardust with Alec and Jane. I quietly sighed, earning another quick, confused glance from Alice. I shook my head dismissfully and carried on to the next issue. Edward. Must I say more? At times it seemed that Edward couldn't stand being even close to Alison, but the next thing you know, she has him wrapped around her pale finger. I felt a slight twinge of jealously thinking back to when Alison and Edward were playfully bantering with each other in the house. Edward and I always used to do that…. I quickly snapped out of my reminiscing in fear that I would crumple to the ground in about six seconds.

Maybe they were only having a fight? Maybe Edward was only using me to make Alison jealous? My breathing sped up in fear and my emerald green eyes prickled with unshed tears. I frantically looked around for a distraction before Alice caught me crying. It's as if God had heard my plea of help. My mobile buzzed, signaling an incoming call. "I'll be right back." I quickly said to Alice. She nodded a little bit too casually, trying unsuccessfully to hide a stir of suspicion.

"Thanks, I'll be quick." I said before anxiously answering the phone. "Hello?" I didn't check the caller ID so it could be just some mistaken call for all I know, but either way it was a distraction. "Good evening, Isabella." Responded a feather-light voice. I immediately realized who it was and tried to fall a little bit more back behind Alice, just in case she could overhear. "Hey, Aro." I whispered.

"Oh." He said skeptically. "Are the Cullen's near?" Aro questioned in slight realization. I nodded and remembering he couldn't see me, and I answered. "Yeah. Well, one of them." A feminine voice excitedly chattered in the background on the other end of the phone.

"Is Jane with you, Aro?" I asked with a smile. He sighed. "Yes. Since you have left, she has gotten quite…bored for a lack of a better word." He said tiredly. I quietly chuckled into the phone. "Can I please talk to her?" I asked hopefully. "Yes, but before you go, I want to ask you how the mission is going?"

I glanced up just to see a squirrel racing around a tree. "It's going alright. There _is _a new member in the Olympic coven. Her name is Alison and so far she hasn't shown any…_physical_ signs of having any sort of powers." I answered in a business-like tone. Aro quickly picked up my unintentional indicant.

"What do you mean _physical _signs?" He asked in a suspicious tone. I sighed. "It's hard to explain…" I could almost hear Aro's eyes roll. "Isabella, explain it the way you think it." I gnashed my teeth together. "Well…it's like I could almost _feel_ something out of the ordinary about her." I said slowly and then shook my head. "Well, out of the ordinary for a vampire." I slumped against the trunk of an ancient oak tree

"Hmmm…." Was all Aro said. I bit my bottom lip. "Maybe it's just that stupid potion-thing you gave me." I mused. Aro ignored my comment. "Just keep an eye out for the new vampire. She could still pose a threat to us." He instructed. "Yep. Fine." I hastily said. "Is Jane still there?" I asked in a hopeful tone.

There was a shuffling in the background of the other end of the phone and then a tinkling, soprano voice greeted me with a groan. "_Why _did you leave me here with the blandest vampires in the world?" Jane moaned. I chuckled quietly and a grin spread across my face. "It can't be _that _bad." I said in a failed attempt to cheer her up. She snorted. "You know you are _the _worst person to go to when you need cheering up." I laughed quietly. "Have I ever told you that you are very grateful?" My tone was obviously sarcastic but Jane got the better of me. "Yes. Yes, you have. You have also mentioned that when you get back home, you are going to let me take you to several torturous shopping trips." Jane said in a very serious tone.

When Jane mentioned "home," I couldn't help but realize that I was getting used to living with the Cullen's. I almost felt as if I _wanted _to stay with them, but then a slideshow of Alison ran through my mind. I didn't belong here. "Bella? Are you still there? Jeez…ARO, YOU NEED A NEW PHONE!" The sound of Jane yelling away from the phone broke me from my deep thought.

"Jane! I'm still here. Sorry, I…Just blanked out." I stared down at the ground, not really actually _seeing _it. "Are they treating you ok? If they're not, I will so totally burn their arses…" Jane's voice turned concerned then angry. I shook my head fiercely, then remembered she can't see me. Again. "No. Not at all. I just…haven't hunted." I racked my head for an excuse because even though Jane and I were close, I couldn't tell her what I was feeling right now. "Oh, ok. Go eat, Bella. You better call me soon." Jane said in a rush before hanging up. I put my mobile in my pocket, sighed and started to make my way up to the house. I know that I don't belong with the Cullen's, but I can't help feeling that I wished I did.

***

I didn't catch up with Alice along the way back to the house, and I honestly didn't feel like talking to anyone. My room was upstairs, far away from Alison and near Edward. Instead of a wall, my room had two, large glass window-doors which opened up to a balcony overlooking the forest that surrounded the white mansion. I used my powers to bend one of the branches from high up in a tree that grew close to my balcony so that I could be carried up to my room. I stepped off the branch and entered my room. I smiled smugly, I loved doing that sort of thing. I slumped on my bed and stretched. The view from my glass window was soothing. The forest was so thick that only a few rays of sunshine penetrated it.

I heard the scratching of a pencil from downstairs, Esme, probably. Emmett and Jasper were bantering about some bet that they both made. Alice and Rosalie were on the laptop and discussing the latest fashion trend. Carlisle was at the hospital. I had no idea where Alison and Edward were. "Doesn't matter either way." I muttered to myself. I spotted my battered copy of _Wuthering heights _in the stack of books on the bedside table. Suddenly, a plan formed in my head. The plan included me, the book, the balcony and most of the day. I pulled on some skinny jeans and a grey hoodie. I pulled my long, straight black hair out of the pony-tail and let it down. I put on a soft, grey beanie, grabbed my book and headed to my balcony. I jumped onto the nearest branch and nestled into the corner of it. For a vampire, this was a very comfortable position and for me, being up in a tree with a classic book was very relaxing. I opened the book and lost myself in the wonderful world of love, deception and lies. Even though I literally know this book word for word and off by heart, I can read it a million times without getting sick of it.

I was close to the end of the book when I heard the soft sound of a long-forgotten song. I sat up and listened hard, not believing what I was hearing. I jumped back into my room and hastily put my ear up against the door. My eyes widened when I found myself humming along with the tune of the lullaby that Edward had composed for me when we had first met. Before I knew what I was doing, I pushed open the door and was rushing down the stairs. I hid behind the corner of the wall from the lounge-room and my eyes knitted into a confused frown. Edward was sitting on the piano bench and almost inaudibly playing my lullaby while Esme glanced at him worriedly. I saw Alice watching him out of the corner of her sad eyes. Everyone else had gone hunting again, so I took the chance of stepping into the lounge-room.

I quietly sat down next to Alice on the couch and she smiled. "Hey, Laura." The piano quickly cut off once Edward had noticed my presence.

"Hi." I said with a small smile. "Where have you been for the past three hours?" She said in a teasing manner, but I could pick up on the suspicion in her voice. I could tell the truth this time. "Oh, I'm sorry. I got caught up in one of my books." I said with an impish grin. She seemed to relax with my response. She laughed. "What book was it?" A low, musical voice asked.

I looked up and realized that Edward had sat next to Alice. "Umm…Wuthering heights. I guess I can read that book a million times and still not get tired of it." I answered a bit awkwardly. His head shot up at the mention of Wuthering heights and his eyebrows knitted into a frown.

"You _like _Wuthering heights?" He asked in an astonished tone. I needed to change the subject _really _quickly. "Why? Do I look _dumb?" _ I crossed my arms and pursed my lips. He shook his head. "It's just…I wouldn't have guessed." He said quietly.

After a few silent moments of Alice glancing at both of us with an excited expression on her face, a very stupid question popped out of my mouth. "What you were playing before was really beautiful. Is it a lullaby?" My eyes widened at what I had just said. Alice looked up and bit her lip. Edward's eyes seemed to darken and he looked down at his hands. Then he quickly looked up with surprise painted all over his face. Crap. "How did you-

His question questioned was interrupted by Alison quite literally appearing out of no-where and flinging herself right next to Edward. "Hi, Edward." Her voice was low and she was wearing tight, dark blue skinny jeans, six-inch, strappy red heels and a red top with a plunging cleavage. Her hair was cascading down her back, eyes were smoky and her lips, plump. Alice glared at her and then turned to me and rolled her eyes. Esme pursed her lips and quietly turned back into the kitchen.

"I was thinking that we should go out tonight. Just _you _and me." She batted her eyes at Edward and entwined her hand with his. Even though my jealousy and disgust had sky-rocketed, it was very amusing to watch his annoyed expression. "Sorry, Alison. Alice has decided that everyone is going to play a game of truth or dare tonight and if you know Alice, you know there is _no _way in getting out of it." Edward's tone was obviously _not _sorry, but either Alison ignored it, or she didn't really have a high IQ.

"Come on, baby. You know you want to." I watched as she stared deep into his eyes. All of the sudden, Edward seemed to become misty eyed. "Fine. Where do you want to go?" Edward sighed. My mouth fell open. Alice looked confused. "_Edward_, we are having a family night tonight. You _have _to come." Alice put down her magazine and put her hands on her hips. "Sorry, Alice. Can't we make it another night?" Edward suggested.

Alice's expression changed from surprised to absolutely horrified. "Edward, we are having the family night _tonight. _You either go with Alison or you stay with all of us." Alice's tone was like steel. "He wants to come with me tonight, Alice." Alison snapped. Edward and Alison stood up and headed to the door. Alice glowered at Alison, and then stared at Edward. Her expression turned un-readable, but I could see the tiniest bit of hurt on her face. Alison kissed Edward on the cheek and then looked back and smirked wickedly at me. Alice quietly hissed before Alison closed the door behind her. I looked down at my hands and felt Alice's arm snake its way over my shoulders. "Are you alright?" she asked in a hushed tone. I slowly nodded.

Wait, what? Why is she asking if _I_ was ok? Right now I was Laura and not Bella. I looked up and stared at her. "Yeah, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be? If anyone should be asked if there're ok, it should be you." I said in a hopefully surprised tone. Alice stared at the door. "It's weird, Edward never wants to do _anything_ with Alison, but then-he wouldn't want to do anything else _but _be with her!" Alice shook her head and leaned against the couch.

"I _really_ don't like Alison. The past five years have been horrible with her around." Alice sighed. Jasper then walked in and sat next to Alice. "Where's Edward?" He asked. Alice sighed and then explained what had just happened. I sat on the couch, pondering what had just happened. It was weird. It was almost like Edward was _forced _to do what Alison said. When she stared into his eyes and suggested that he wanted to go out with her, he got this blank look in his face and agreed.

"-And then he and Alison left." Alice concluded. I turned to find Jasper's shocked and confused face staring at Alice. "…What?" He blinked. "I know. Lately, he has been acting like a jerk." Alice said through her teeth. "Are we really doing that 'family night' thing? Jasper asked. Alice seemed to think about her answer and then she nodded. "You know what, yeah. I think we should." She smiled. Jasper rolled his eyes. "I think that's a lovely idea." Esme voice chimed in from the kitchen. "Jasper, can you call everyone down while I set up?" Alice asked sweetly. Jasper chuckled and shook his head, before making his way up the stairs. Alice sprang up and bolted up the stairs behind him. I walked up to the window and sighed. Alison was hiding something. I just know it.

A.n-what did you think?


End file.
